


Netflix and Nap

by kagacuties (orphan_account)



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, feat. sleepy len and drama-aficionado rin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10152722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/kagacuties
Summary: "The best things in life are naps, food, and...Rin."





	

 

There's a soft knock on Rin's bedroom door. Sighing, she pauses her video to glance over her shoulder, and finds Len standing beside her bed. He's rubbing his eyes and yawning, hair tousled and clothes twisted in uncomfortable-looking angles.  
  
"It's about time. Your nap lasted—" she checks the time on her laptop screen, "—four hours."  
  
He stretches. "I know. It was great."  
  
You'd _expect_ him to be taking her out to fancy candlelit restaurants, or whatever romantic things couples do on weekends—but no. Her boyfriend just barges into her apartment to snore on her couch for hours on end. Maybe Rin would've minded, if his sleeping face wasn't so damn _adorable_ (although his awake face is extremely cute too.)  
  
Rin huffs and turns her attention back to the episode he'd interrupted, vaguely noticing how he clambers under the covers beside her. He rolls closer, his stomach sandwiching her back, and he drapes his arms around her shoulders, snuggling into her as if she were a human mattress.  
  
His breath tickles as he mumbles into her ear. "Watcha watching?"  
  
"The Bachelor."  
  
She doesn't need to see him to know he's making a face. "Ew."  
  
"Hey. I'm just a shallow being who enjoys watching girls fight over a rich douche who isn't even all-that attractive...besides, the drama is _delicious_."  
  
He's silent for a bit, presumably watching as Yukari gets a little too drunk and shoves IA into the swimming pool—when he nuzzles his nose against Rin's jaw and she feels something wet touch the side of her neck.  
  
Did he. Did he just _lick_ her?  
  
"You're delicious too."  
  
"Len, what the _fuck—_ "  
  
"I love you too," he mumbles, sliding a little further down her back, planting his face in her hair. "Mm. New shampoo."  
  
Well, he wasn't wrong...but god, Len's train of thought was difficult to follow sometimes.  
  
"You're seriously distracting, you know that?"  
  
He makes a muffled, drawn-out noise that's something between a hum and groan, before falling silent. Just when Rin thinks that maybe she'll finally be able to concentrate on her show, he speaks. "I'm tired."  
  
"...you...you literally just took a four-hour nap."  
  
"And?"  
  
She can't suppress the flurry of giggles that swell in her mouth. "Len, you're so...wow."  
  
"What? What's so funny?" There's a defensive edge to his tone—he tightens his embrace. "I had like, a bajillion exams this week. I deserve some rest."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
He sighs. "Look. I'm a simple man. The best things in life are naps, food, and..."—some sort of kiss to the back of her head—"...Rin."  
  
She smiles. "Thanks. You're pretty awesome too."  
  
He lowers his arms around her waist, resting his head against the crook of her shoulder blades. "You're welcome."  
  
They hold their position for a while, Len lying over her, Rin finally finishing the remainder of her episode—until her battery dies. Right before the reveal of who gets sent home. After planting her face to the keyboard, hissing curses and praying that Cul would be sent home because _wow Rin really does not like Cul_ , she picks herself up. "Len, can you get off? I need to grab my charger."  
  
Rin's request is met with silence.  
  
"Len?"  
  
The telltale whistling of Len's unique snore.  
  
Great. He fell asleep. On top of her.  
  
She eyes the charger resting on her nightstand, tentatively reaching for it...and her fingers fall a few centimeters short. Not wanting to wake Len up, she slowly shifts closer, until her hand brushes the wire...  
  
...And it slips from the nightstand to the floor.  
  
No.  
  
Why.  
  
Why is the world so cruel.  
  
Rin just lies there, waggling her arm absently for a few minutes, until it becomes clear that, no, her arm-extending superpowers won't awaken even in this trying time. She falls back, dejected, glaring into the dark screen of her drained laptop. She can see Len's messy tufts of hair in the reflection.  
  
Oh well.  
  
At least her boyfriend is cute.

 

 

 


End file.
